Love Is In The Air
by RusherSchmidster96
Summary: Sometimes the worst thing in live can turn out to be the best. Read the story of Jasmine. And how she lives with the outcoming of one horrible event every day. That outcoming is named Austin, her son. Rated M for language and other things:P
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story, but this one has been on my computer for so long. That I felt the need to finally upload it. For this one you can also find links to Polyvore for the clothing. For every chapter there is probably one. But I will let you know. For this chapter you can find the links. Hope you will like the story.**

* * *

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

I was driving in my car. Today it was finally going to happen. I was going to meet my favorite boy band, Big Time Rush. They where signing autographs at the mall in my city. Tomorrow night they also had a concert but I didn't have tickets for that cause they were already sold out. I had to stop for a red light and I looked at the backseat. My four year old son was sitting there with a huge smile on his face. I know what you're thinking. Yes, I have a son. When I was fourteen I was raped. Two months later I found out I was pregnant. Ever since he got born I took care of him myself. Of course I got help from my parents but it was mostly me. The light turned green and I started driving again. Suddenly my little sister next to me started to speak.

"Isn't it awesome that we are finally going to meet BTR!" She shouted excitedly.

"Hell yeah, it is." I replied. We smiled at each other. I took a left turn to the mall.

"Mommy, are we almost there?" Austin asked from the backseat.

"Yes, honey. We are almost there." I looked in the rearview mirror. Austin was clapping his hands. I smiled.

"I'm just so excited. I'm finally going to meet my Carlos!" Lauren exclaimed.

"And I'm finally going to meet my Kendall!"

"And Logan!" Austin yelled. Lauren and I started laughing. "Well, it's true. And you also forgot James." Austin said with a pout.

"Of course honey. We're sorry." Finally we arrived at the mall. I parked the car and we got out. Austin grabbed my hand and Lauren's, and we walked towards the mall.

As soon as the door opened we could hear girls screaming. I was getting a bit nervous, I mean. It's not that you meet your big idol every day. Austin was running in front of Lauren and me. He was very active, like always.

"Austin, Slow down honey!" I yelled at him.

He stopped and waited for Lauren and me. We got in the line, and waited for our turn. We brought our own pictures, so they can sign those. It where our favorite pictures from the boys. After what seemed like forever, we could see the boys sitting there. They all looked so hot! But Kendall, looked the hottest. He was smiling at a little girl who was in front of him. After 15 minutes we were up. Lauren was going first, then me and Austin. We walked towards the table. Carlos was the first.

"Hi there." He said.

"Hi."

He smiled and looked at Austin. "Who do we got here?"

"This is Austin." I replied.

He held out his hand. "Hi there Austin. Can I hold him?" He looked at me. I nodded and handed Austin over to him. He sat him down on his lap. "Hey." Austin was just looking at him with very big eyes. Carlos was smiling at him.

"He's a bit shy in front of strangers." I said.

"That's alright. Everyone is shy sometimes." Then he looked to me. "Want me to sign that?" He pointed to the picture I was holding. I nodded and handed him the picture. He grabbed a sharpie and signed it. "There you go." He handed Austin over to Logan. "It was really nice meeting you. Bye."

"Bye Carlos." I walked a little bit further. Austin was staring again. He was looking at Logan with his big blue eyes.

Logan looked at me. "Hello beautiful." I blushed.

"Hi."

Austin turned towards me. "Mommy, it's Logan."

Logan looked at me confused. "He is your son?" I nodded. "He is really cute." I blushed again.

"Thank you."

He smiles and signs the picture. After that he gave Austin to James. "Goodbye." I smiled at him and walked to James. He was tickling Austin. Who was laughing really loud. I smiled at the sight. It was really cute to see James Maslow tickling my son. Then he looked at me.

"This is the cutest boy ever. He's really adorable." He said while looking at me then at Austin.

"I know." I laughed. James smiled at me. Then he signed the picture.

"Would you like a hug?" I nodded. He leaned over the table with Austin still in his arms and gave me a hug. "Cute shirt. Very pink." I smiled. Then Austin pouted.

"I want a hug too." James and I started laughing. He put his arms tightly around Austin and held him against his chest. Austin wrapped his little arms around James neck. After a couple of seconds. James released him and gives him to Kendall.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Jasmine. Jasmine Miller."

"It was very nice meeting you Jasmine. Take good care of that cutie. All right." He smiled and then went to the next girl in line.

I walked to the end of the table. Kendall was playing with Austin and I could feel tears building in my eyes. Then Austin noticed me standing there.

"Look Kendall. That's my mommy." And he pointed his finger at me. Kendall looked up and we locked eyes.

"Hi." He said. I blushed and smiled at him.

"Hi."

We stared at each other.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Austin said.

* * *

**Review + Favorite? **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

I broke eye contact with Kendall and looked at Austin, who was still sitting in his lap.

"Yes, honey. I'm perfectly fine."

"What's your name?" Kendall asked. I looked at him again and wanted to answer but Austin beat me to it.

"Her name's Mommy. Would you sign the picture? Please?" He said with a pout. Kendall and I both smiled.

"Yeah sure." He said. He grabbed a sharpie and signed the picture. "There you go, little one." And he gave it to Austin.

"Yeah." Austin shouted, and he jumped off Kendall's lap and turned to me. "I'm gonna go to Aunty Lauren." And he ran away.

"Sooo, what's your real name. Cause I doubt it's really Mommy. Am I right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm Jasmine Miller."

"Nice to meet you Jasmine. Would you like a hug?" I nodded and lean over the table to give him a hug. But Kendall stood up and walked around the table. I gave him a surprise look. He just shrugged and pulled me into his arms. "This is way better than a awkward hug over the table." I nodded against his chest. He leans down and gives me a kiss on my forehead. Somebody behind us cleared their throat. "I have to get back to the signing." He let me go. "Goodbye Jasmine Miller."

I blush. "Good bye Kendall." He walked back to the table and sat down at his seat. I walked over to Lauren and Austin. Austin held out his hand and I took it. We walked away. I looked over my shoulder at Kendall. And saw him watching me. I blushed again and he smiled before turning back to the girl in front of him. "This is the best day ever!" I said.

* * *

We were outside on the parking lot. I was helping Austin get in the car. When he was all done I closed the door and went to the driver's side. I went to open the door when I heard someone calling out my name.

"Jasmine, Jasmine! Wait!" I turned around and saw Kendall running towards me. He stops in front of me. "Hey Kendall. Something wrong?"

He started blushing. It was so cute. "No, not really. I was just wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

He takes a deep breath. "Doyouwannagoonadatewithme?" I was confused and didn't hear a single thing he said.

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" I blushed at started stuttering.

"I-I-uuhm.."

"I don't mind if you're busy. I get it. Really." He looked sad and turned around. I grabbed his wrist before he could walk away from me.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Kendall."

He turned around. "Really?" I nodded. "That's awesome? If you give me your address I will pick you up." He hands me a piece of paper and a pen. I took it from him and wrote down my address, then I gave it back to him.

"Thank you some much. I'll see you tonight at around six-ish?"

"Sure." He gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked back to the mall. I got in the car.

"What was that all about?" Lauren asked.

"I think I'm going on a date with Kendall Schmidt tonight."

* * *

**Review, you guys!**

**Also I have something to tell you.**

**I decided that I will take on request. I'm gonna make a new story with one-shot on your requests. If you're interested you can PM me. I only take on requests of Big Time Rush. There are a couple of things you have to put in it.**

**1: Your name/characters name.**

**2: What your character looks like.**

**3: Which one of the boys you want as your love interest.**

**4: What it has to be about.**

**So, again, if you're interested PM me.**

**Lots of love,**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter!**

**Also, it might take a while before I update again. Because I'm going on a vacation for three weeks, and I'm not sure if I can use a computer/laptop in those three weeks. SORRY!**

* * *

I was at home making myself ready for my date with Kendall. I dropped Austin and Lauren of at my parents house. He was sleeping there because of my date. Then I drove to my own apartment. Me and Austin lived in our own little apartment. It wasn't big, but just big enough. As soon as I turned 18 I moved out. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love my parents. But there just wasn´t enough room. Austin slept in my room, and I wanted to give him his own bedroom.

As I walked in my living room I heard the doorbell. I took a deep breath and smoothed out my clothing. I took a quite look around the room to see if everything was organized and not a complete mess, and then I walked to the front door. When I opened it. Kendall was standing there with a big bouquet of roses.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said while giving me a once over. I smiled.

"Thank you, but I have to say that you look pretty good yourself too." He gives me the bouquet and I let him in.

"I know the roses are kind of a cliché but I wanted to bring something."

"They're beautiful, thank you." I walked towards the kitchen to put the roses in a vase and I heard him follow me.

"Cool place. Is it yours?" I nodded.

"Yes, I moved out as soon as I turned 18."

"Just a quick question." I turned towards him. "How old where you when you got Austin?" I turned away and filled a vase with some water.

"I was 14."

"Which means he is now…..?"

"He turned 4 in August."

"When is your birthday?"

"September 30."

"How old are you gonna be then?"

"19."

"That's in, what, 23 days?" I nodded. The vase was full and I put it on the kitchen table.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"No, and we should probably go. I made reservations at 7."

"All right." We walked out of the kitchen and he held the front door open for me. I locked the door behind us and put the keys in my purse. We walked towards the elevator. "Soooo, where're we going?" I asked. He smiled.

"That's a surprise. Do you like surprises?

"Well, yeah. But I also like to know things." He laughed.

"You'll just have to wait." I mock-pouted and we got in the elevator.

"I know I've already said it but you look really beautiful." I blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you, you're very sweet."

"I try." He smiled at me and the door of the elevator opens. We walked out and we went outside where he led me to his car. He holds the door open for me again. When I was seated he walks to driver's seat gets in and starts the car.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant and I got out of the car.

"Oh my god, Kendall. This restaurant is extremely expensive." I told him. When I looked at him he just shrugged.

"Yeah, but your totally worth it."

"How do you even know that? You don't know me that well." He smiled at me.

"Calm down. All right. I like spending money on really beautiful girls. Come on, let's get inside before they give our table to someone else." He walked away from me. I stared after him and then looked at the restaurant again. _He's crazy. _

"Wait up!" I went after him and we walked into the restaurant.

* * *

It was an hour and a half later. I was in Kendall's car. Blindfolded.

"Kendall, where're you taking me?"

"That's another surprise."

"Please, tell me something about it!"

"Okay, fine. I'm taking you to my favorite place here."

"You've been here before."

"Yeah, so many times. My aunt used to live. Before she moved to LA. She's my favorite aunt, so we used to come here a lot. I still go to her all the time."

"That's awesome." Then I felt the car come to a stop. I heard him get out of the car and then my door opened. He helped me out of the car and we started walking. Suddenly we stopped.

"Wait here." I heard him walk away. "Okay, take of the blindfold." I took it off and saw Kendall standing next to some stairs on a rope. I looked up and saw this really cute tree house. "Taadaa! My very own tree house. I came here a lot when I was a kid. Would you like to go up ma'am?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I love to. But could you hold my shoes? I can't climb that with my heels on."

"Yeah, sure. Come here." I walked over to him and took off my shoes. He took them from me and I started climbing the stairs. When I was up there the view was beautiful. You could see everything of Phoenix. Then suddenly Kendall was behind me. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Good." He turned me around so I was facing him. "Are you coming to the concert tomorrow?" I shook my head.

"Nope, the tickets were sold out."

"I was hoping you would say that." He got a piece of paper out of his back pocket and gives it to me. "I want you to have this."

* * *

**Review, Sweeties!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! We are back from our summer vacation. (I still have two weeks:P) And I wanted to update this one to you, because you had to wait so long. Hope you like it.**

* * *

I looked at it and my mouth dropped open. "A VIP pass?"

"Well yeah, I really want you to be there tomorrow night."

"Kendall, that's so sweet."

"You can come backstage with that and see us." He smiled.

"Thanks, Kendall. I wish I could do anything for you.

"Well… There is one thing you can do."

"What?" He opens his arms and smiles at me.

"You could give me a hug?" I smile back at him and walk into his arms. He holds onto to me very tightly.

"This night was amazing Kendall. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you had a good time." I looked at him and our eyes lock. "You're so beautiful." He wipes a curl out of my fac, and I start blushing. He starts leaning in and I get on my tippy toes. When our lips brush it feels amazing. For a boy he has really soft lips. His tongue brushes over my under lip and I open my lips for him. He dives in and start teasing my mouth. We both moan when his tongue brushes against mine.

After a few minutes he breaks the kiss. "Could you please give me your number so I can call you sometime?" He whispers to me. I nod. He pulls his phone out of his pocket while still holding on to me. I tell him the number and he puts it into his phone. "I should take you home now."

"Yeah, probably." I tell him. He let's go and we go downstairs. We get into the car and he drives us home.

* * *

We were standing by the elevators. Waiting for the elevator to come so I could go upstairs. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I will send a car to come pick you up around seven."

"You don't have to. I'll ask my mom if she can bring me."

"You sure?" I nod. "All right then." He kisses me on the cheek. "Bye, sweet dreams."

"Bye Kendall." He gives me one last hug before leaving. I get into the elevator to my apartment.

When I was there I kicked of my shoes and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in my pajamas. After that I fell down on my bed and grabbed my phone. I called Lauren to tell her about my date. When she picks up the phone I shout. "This was the best night of my life!"

"Oh heey." She laughs. "I guess you had an amazing time?"

"Oh yeah." And I tell her about the date. Also the kissing part. Where she starts squealing.

"Oh My Lord! He kissed you. Oh my god, Oh my god , Oh my god!"

"Yes, it was magical."

"I bet. But anyway we are going shopping tomorrow to buy you something cute for the concert."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, well I'm gonna hang up. I'm freaking exhausted. I forgot how much energy Austin has. That boy is tiring! Don't know how you survive living with him."

"That's why I'm his mom and you're his aunt."

"True, true. Well goodnight."

"Good night!" We hang up and I put my phone on my nightstand. After that I got under the covers.

I was just drifting off when I got a text massage. It was from kendall.

_Heey beautiful,_

_I just wanted to wish you a goodnight._

_I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night._

_Can't wait to see you again._

_Love, Kendall._

I send him a text back.

_Heey handsome:P_

_I hope you have a goodnight to. I'm also looking forward to tomorrow night._

_I can barely wait._

_Love, Jasmine._

I laid my phone back on the nightstand and got under the covers. I fell asleep very fast.

* * *

**Review! (Please:$)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter. Hope you like it. Also I wanted to point out that with almost every chapter I have a pair of clothing that the people in my story are wearing. (Mainly Jasmine and Lauren) I'll let you know when a chapter has one. THIS CHAPTER DOES:P It's on my profile. You'll know which one goes with what chapter because of the name. It says Jasmine's outfit chapter 5, in this case. Hope you will check it out! Now read the story…..**

* * *

I woke up next morning and looked at my clock. Lauren was gonna be here in less than an hour. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get chanced.

After that I ran into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I just finished eating and putting the dishes away when the bell rang. I went to open the door. It was Lauren.

"Heey you."

"Heey Lauren. You look cute."

She smiled. "Thanks, you too. Ready?" I nodded and we walked to Lauren's car. When we got in Lauren started driving to the mall. "Let's get you something cute!" She exclaimed.

"You too." She looked at me confused.

"Why? I'm not invited to come see BTR."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be the only one buying clothes." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll buy something too."

"Yeah, let's say you pick something for me and I pick something for you?" She nodded.

When we arrived at the mall she parked the car. And we started walking towards our favorite shop. "All right. Let's find each other something." I said. We both went looking for clothes. When we both had something we exchanged the clothing and went fitting. We came out at the same time.

"We both look cute." I said. Lauren nodded. "Let's go pay and then we can go to the smoothie bar." We paid and walked to the smoothie bar. Arms linked and laughing.

* * *

I was getting ready for the concert. I loved the dress Lauren picked out for me. It fit me perfectly. When I was done I called mom to tell her that she could come pick me up. She said she'll be here in ten. I walked to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. And sat down at the kitchen table to wait for my mom.

When she arrived I went downstairs and we drove to the concert.

"Are you nervous honey?" My mom asked after 5 minutes of driving.

"Just a little."

"Don't be. You look gorgeous. He'll love you." I smiled at her. And she smiled back. "Everything is going to be fine darling." I hope she was right.

We arrived at the venue where the boys were playing. "Let me know if I have to pick you up, okay." I nodded. "Bye love." I got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance. When I got inside there were hundreds of girls. All very excited for the concert. After waiting for like an century the concert began. Victoria Justice first did a couple of songs and then came the boys. I was front row. Kendall gave me the best tickets. I love him for that. They were amazing and gave everything they had.

Every time Kendall was near me he would look at me, wink at me, wave at me. It was so cute. At the end of the concert the guys thanked the crowd for an amazing show. "And I will see some of you backstage." Kendall said while he was looking at me. I smiled and waved at him. He blew me a hand kiss and walked of the stage. The lights turned on and everyone started leaving. I walked in the direction I had to go.

There were more girls who get to go backstage, they were all very hyped up. I was trying to calm down. In a few minutes I would see Kendall again. I took a couple of big breaths.

A big man suddenly appeared. "Okay everybody, follow me then you can meet the boys soon." Girls started screaming and we followed the man. When we came backstage the boys where already waiting for us. Some girls started to run towards them, but got hold back by the security guards. I was standing there, trying to make eye contact with Kendall, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**Uh oh….. Let me know who you think the hand belongs to. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So quick update for you guys. Also I am working on a surprise for you all. Not gonna tell you anything, but you can guess what it is. And then I will write you a one-shot. So guess about the surprise. And see ya next time…**

* * *

I looked back and Dustin Belt, the guys guitarist and best friend, was standing there. "Come with me." He said. He walked away and I looked back at the guys. They were busy with the girls from the meet and greet. I turned back around and went after Dustin. We went into this room. "Just sit down here, when the guys are done they will come here."

I smiled at him. "Thanks." He smiled back and left the room. After about 20 minutes I heard talking in the hallway.

"Is she in there?" I recognized Kendall's voice. When they walked into the room. Kendall came to me immediately. "Here you are! Did you enjoy the concert?" He asked while hugging me. He looked at me, waiting for a response.

"Of course. I had an amazing time. The concert was awesome."

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled at me and I smiled at him. "I missed you." I blushed and look away. Suddenly James spoke up.

"Well, we missed her too." Kendall looked at him.

"You don't even know her that well?"

"Yeah, but we were feeling awkward. Can we hug her too?" Kendall nodded. And James, Carlos and Logan all hugged me.

"Where's Austin?" Carlos asked.

"My parents. There babysitting him."

"He is the cutest kid ever." I smiled at him and blushed.

"Where's his dad?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, he's afraid for competition." Logan laughed.

"I-I don't know where he is."

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"He didn't know I was pregnant."

"What!" All the guys shouted.

"You never told him? Oh, that's just wrong." James said.

"It's not my fault. We never had any contact after… well you know."

"No, we don't. What do you mean?" Kendall asked. Looking a little pissed off.

"I was..uhm.. I was r-raped." I stuttered.

"What?! Oh my god. Baby, I didn't know that I'm sorry." Kendall said. He came to me and hugged me.

"So you took care of Austin alone?" Logan asked.

"With a little help from my parents, but it was mostly me."

"Did you know the guy?" I nodded. "Oh my god. So it was a friend?" I nodded again.

"We're so sorry." All the guys said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. And besides Austin is the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't regret having him." Just then my phone started ringing. "Sorry, it's probably my mom." I picked up the phone and put it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Hey honey, it's mom. Sorry that I have to interrupt your awesome night." I smiled at the guys. "But I got someone here who misses his mommy." I laughed.

"Give him on the phone mom." We all heard my mom shout and then footsteps.

"MOMMY!" Austin screamed into the phone.

"Don't scream Austin." The guys laughed.

"Sowwy, mommy." He whispered.

"It's okay, now how is my favorite boy doing?" I say Kendall pouting and I smiled at him. He winked.

"Good. But I miss you. When will I see you again?"

"I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow and then we're gonna go get ice cream. That okay?"

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Good, now it's time to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"Listen sweetheart. The sooner you go to bed, the sooner it is morning. And you will see me again."

"Oh yeah, night mommy. I love you!"

"Night Baby Boy. I love you too." He hangs up. "Bye." I whispered.

"You miss him don't you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, this is the first time that he has been away from me for so long." I yawned.

"Oh oh, someone is getting tired." Logan said while he nudged me. "We'll take you home. Have to get to the hotel anyway. No bus for us tonight." They all looked very happy about that. We walked outside to the car and we went to my apartment building.

When we arrived Kendall got out with me to walk me up. When we were in front of my door I turned to Kendall. "Thank you so much for tonight. I had an amazing time. I loved every second of it."

"You're welcome. What would you say that if the tour ends I'll come visit you and Austin?"

"Great. Well then I guess I should probably go." I nodded. He pecked me on the lips. "Bye, beautiful." I gave him one to. "Bye, handsome." We looked deeply in each other eyes and started leaning in.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. Also is there anyone who wants me to put all the outfits for the different chapters on my profile. If you want to just let me know and I'll get them on.**

* * *

We started kissing. We put our arms around each other. Suddenly James spoke up.

"Ooh, that's why you took so long." He said while chuckling. We broke the kiss and both blushed.

James smiled. "Dude, we wanna go. Carlos already fell asleep. And Logan is in a really bad mood. You know how he gets when he's tired.

Kendall looked at me. "Then I guess I should go. You're gonna be all right?" I nodded.

"Sure, I'll be fine. Well good night, and have fun on the rest of your tour."

"Thanks" James said. I smiled at him and he winked. "Come on dude, time to go." He turned away and started walking towards the elevators."

"Sweet dreams Jasmine." Kendall said and he pecked me on the lips. Then he ran after James. I smiled and waved at them and then went into my apartment.

* * *

It was the next morning and I was in the car on my way to pick up Austin. When I arrived I parked the car and when up to the front door, I knocked and after a few minutes my dad opened it.

"Hey there, how was your evening?" He asked while giving me a hug.

"It was wonderful daddy."

"I'm happy to hear that. I'll go get Austin." He walked away and I waited at the front door. Then Lauren came out of the kitchen and saw me standing at the front door.

"Hey Big Sister." She called out while walking up to me.

"Hey, how are you."

"Great." Just then Austin suddenly shows up out of nowhere.

"MOMMY!"

"Hey little one." I picked him up. He hugs me.

"I missed you so much mommy."

"Oh, honey. Mommy missed you to." He turned to Lauren.

"Aunty Lauren, do you want to come eat ice-cream with us?" She nodded. "Well, let's go!" I put him down and he ran to my car.

"I missed my crazy little goof ball." I told Lauren. She smiled.

We got in the car and drove to the ice-cream shop.

* * *

It was 2 weeks later. I was sitting on the ground playing with Austin, playing with his action figures. "Oh no. those people are going to rob the bank. Where is Spiderman?" I said in a really high ladies voice.

"No fear! Spiderman is here!" Austin said in a really low man's voice while making Spiderman fly. I laughed. "He really says that mommy."

"Of course he does, honey." Then we heard the doorbell ring. "I'll be right back. Make sure those people do not rob the bank all right." I told Austin. He nodded and he made the little puppets fight with each other while make his own sound effects. I walked to the door with a big smile on my face.

The person at the door was the postmen. He was holding a bouquet of bright pink roses.

"Jasmine Williams?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"These are for you. Could you sign here?" I signed the paper and took the bouquet from him. "Have a good day ma'am." I smiled and he walked away. I closed the door. Then I heard Austin shouting from the living room.

"Who was it mommy?"

"Just the postmen."

"Are you coming?"

"Wait a minute dear, I'm coming later." I walked into the kitchen and got a vase for my flowers and filled it with water. When I put the flowers in I noticed a little card.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! It's a little longer than normal because I'm not sure if I can update really soon again. And also the last one was kind of short so I thought. "Let's give them a longer one, I'm sure they will like." Leave me a review. But first: GO READ! :P**

* * *

I put the flowers on the kitchen table and read the card.

_Dear Tessa, _

_I'm really sorry about not calling, but I was so busy with the tour. We almost hadn't got any time for ourselves at all. But to make it up, I'm calling tonight. I made some time so we can talk as long as we want to. :P I'll call you around 9. Hope you've got time. _

_All the love in the world for you,_

_Your Kendall Schmidt_

When I was done reading I screamed and made a pirouette. Immediately Austin comes rushing into the kitchen. Spiderman in hand and all.

"Mommy! What's wrong? Is there a crime. No worries me and Spiderman will handle it."

"Nothing is wrong Baby Boy. Everything is just fine. Let's go back in the living room and play some more."

* * *

It was that evening. I was on the couch in my pajamas. Waiting for the phone to ring. I already brought Austin to bed. When I last checked on him he was already sound asleep. Then finally my phone rang. I immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Heey Gorgeous! How are you?"_

"Kendall! Hey, I'm doing great. You?"

"_Awesome. The tour is going amazing. All the Rushers here are awesome, the venues are awesome. Everything's awesome."_

"Sounds awesome. When does the tour finish?"

"_I don't know, but your birthday is tomorrow isn't it?"_

"Yep, turning 19 tomorrow."

"_Happy early birthday baby!" _And he started singing happy birthday to me. I thanked him and he laughed is adorable smile.

"_Are you going to do something special?"_

"I'm going to throw a party at my parents house for my friends and family. That's all really."

"_Sounds like fun."_

We talked for a couple hours more. The longer we talked the more I started missing him. He is just so amazing. When we talked for half an hour. Austin woke up and he couldn't go back to sleep. So Kendall sang for him until he fell asleep. It was so cute.

"_Baby, I'm so sorry. But I have to hang up now. Got to stand up early tomorrow morning." _

"Okay, goodnight. I'm really happy you called."

"_Goodnight to you as well. And happy birthday again. I'm also really happy we talked."_

"Bye, Kendall."

"_Bye, Jasmine."_ And he hangs up the phone. I put all the stuff away that I used. Go to check on Austin one last time and then go to bed.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by mom, dad, Lauren and Austin. They all shouted Happy Birthday and Austin jumps on my bed. I grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"I got you a present mommy!" He told me.

"We all have present for you dear." Dad said. They gave me the presents and I unwrapped them. Austin gave me a silver ring with a big heart on it, a neon blue bracelet that said YOLO and a silver necklace with the words BELIEVE. From Nina I got the outfit I wanted for a long time. And mom and dad gave me this beautiful pink strapless dress.

"Oh my god, I love all the presents. Thank you so much."

"Granny paid for my presents. But I picked them." And he smiled at me really cutely. We all laughed.

"You are not suppose to tell her that Austin. She believed you paid for it." My mom said while winking at me.

"Oh." He says while pouting. Then he hopped of my bed and ran out of my bedroom, the rest also left me alone so I could change.

When I was dressed we all went over to mom and dad's house so we could decorate the whole place. We moved all the furniture so we had a little dance floor in the middle of the living room and we put all the fragile things away. Then we all started decorating, making snacks. All those things you do for a birthday.

When we were done Lauren and I went upstairs to change in our party clothes. Lauren was wearing the clothes I picked for her in the mall. She looked amazing. I looked in the mirror and saw that I also looked pretty good. Just then Austin walks into the room.

"Mommu, are you r…" He stopped talking and watched Lauren and me with big eyes. "Mommy, aunty. You look so pretty." We smiled at him and I picked him up. We all went downstairs were mom was busy in the hallway. She was already changed. When she heard us coming down the stairs she turned around.

"Oh girls, You look gorgeous!" She said.

"Well, you look very beautiful as well mom." I told her. Suddenly mom starts to cry. "Mom, what's wrong?" I ask and I give her a hug. Austin grabs his Granny's hand. She smiles at him. Then she looks at me.

"I just can't believe my little girl is turning 19 today."

"What about me?" Lauren asks.

"Oh, you'll ALWAYS be my little girl."

"Well, damn." She said pouting. Then dad walks into the hallway.

"Oh Maria, you starting already. The party hasn't even started yet."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm so emotional."

"Go hug your wife dad." Lauren told him while shoving dad to mom. He embraces mom in his arms and I see tears forming in his eyes.

"Dad, you're also crying!" Mom looks up at him.

"Starting already?"

"Oh shush, it's not like your daughter turns 19 everyday. And I get very emotional from all of you being so emotional."

"Oh daddy." I said while hugging him. Mom, Lauren and Austin also join in. Then the doorbell rings and we all let go. I go to open the door for our guests and dad puts the music on. My 19th birthday party has officially started.

* * *

It was now an hour and a half later. There were many people in our house. I was talking to my high school friends. The doorbell rings and my mom goes to open the door. I was just laughing about something my friend said when mom whispers in my ear that there are people waiting for me in the hallway. I go to the hallway and when I see who it is, my eyes get wide.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Leave me a review sweeties. **


End file.
